Alice's Visions
by Sabella Gray
Summary: What does everything look like from Alice's point of veiw, and what happened when she woke up alone, in the dark, seing visions of Jasper's face?
1. Chapter 1

I don't know what happened to me or anything about my past, all I know is that when I woke up I was all alone and close to insanity. I don't even remember the pain that I was later told that was supposed to have been. My mind was consuming me slowly in the dark and there I stayed. I did not know my strength at the time and so I didn't try and escape. And then I saw something all I had seen yet was darkness but even so I saw it plain as day. We were running, running across plains of dry yellow grass. Running too fast for any normal person to see and he was holding my hand, looking into my eyes with devotion and love even as we ran. The gray clouds above us parted letting us glimpse the red setting sun and saw something even more spectacular. I saw him shine and sparkle as if he had been chiseled from diamond.

Another one came after that he was there again his blond hair blowing in the wind and him shirtless the sun shining on him again. I looked down to see the clouds far beneath us. We stood precariously at the very top of the highest mountain and yet the cold didn't hurt us nor did we have trouble to breathe the low oxygen levels because we didn't need to breath. He looked at me with that love again and opened his mouth to say something but it never came instead the vision switched.

I sat at a bar in a café and waited. It was the middle of nowhere and I just waited looking expectantly around and then he came in. His eyes were blood red and looked apprehensive as I jumped up and walked towards him as slowly as I could make myself walk. And then the vision changed again confusing me because he wasn't the only one in this one. There were four more stunningly beautiful people in front of us as we wandered slowly through a forest lane and up to a stunningly beautiful house covered in the snow that wasn't cold. For the first time did I hear my voice. "Hello, I'm Alice, and this is Jasper. We want to join you, do you have rooms?" I sang in a high voice the blond in front of me stepped back and his brow creased slightly.

It changed again and Jasper wasn't there it was just me and another boy his bronze hair in disarray. He was laughing about something and reached over to ruffle my hair but I ducked away just out of reach and then shot into poke him in the side. We walked into a garage where a huge man sat laughing at us lifting a car into the air for a beautiful blond girl, tall and lovely. "Aren't you done yet Rose?" The bronze haired boy beside me said and she chucked a wrench at him. He reflected it instead sending it into the wall which it dented. The big man, the bronze haired boy and I all burst out laughing and Rose scowled a lovely smile. Then it was gone and I sat alone in the dark wanting the light and Jasper more than anything else. And then I remembered the others and realized that I loved them as well, just in a different way I just didn't know how to describe it.

The darkness pushed down on me compressing me and then a thought struck me in all those visions I had seen myself and others like me being extraordinary and so I tried it. The metal door burst open and another dark corridor was there and so I ran along it bursting through another door at the end to see dim light. It was an asylum stuck in between factories which spewed smoke and polluted the sky dimming the light that I longed for. It was abandoned but recently the ghosts of insanity still lingered in the air the smell of medicine and blood still lingered in the air. As I ran a vision struck me I was looking into a mirror seeing myself for the first time. My hair was cut short and messily it's black spikes sticking in every direction and I saw how tiny I was but more importantly I saw the blood red eyes looking back at myself, and then I snapped out of it. In a small storage room I found nurses uniforms and caps to replace the nothing I was wearing at the moment. And right as I was leaving I saw it. The mirror and then I was standing in front of it again not knowing what it meant. The same thing was happening just as I saw it. It scared me.

So I ran, and ran and reached ocean and I turned, and ran again and I was trapped by ocean every turn I made, the ocean would find me and I still needed the light but I couldn't find it.


	2. Chapter 2

And so I as I ran I saw another shore, a large one that stretched as far as I could see. I dove into the sea and swam not afraid of the cold. As I swam I saw him again this time he talked. We were in a room sitting in the near dark of early morning. "Alice I'm scared." He admitted as he would only do to me, I knew. "Why is it hardest for me? All the others are so perfectly under control and I'm the weakest link. I'm the one that endangers all the rest, and I'm sick of it. I don't want to be the one who threatens all of their happiness, and peace." His amber eyes bored into mine and I smiled at him. "Not true," I denied truthfully. "Look at me, I'm a freak, and so is Edward. We're much weaker than you know." He laughed pulling me closer to him.

I stepped up onto the beach dripping wet and the sun still would not come to me and so I ran, and ran. Until I found myself lying on the grass, but the tears wouldn't come. They just wouldn't come out. It was as if I didn't have any water in me. And so I lay in the grass and couldn't feal anything. I couldn't feal cold or hot, or the grass under me. It all felt silky and smooth. But at the same time it was all so different. Every single texture and surface was different. I could see every detail and the small rays of light. But nothing hurt. All I remembered from my past was darkness and pain and crying, and now when I was alone in this alien world it was gone. Everything I could ever remember was wrenched away from me and no-one was left except the people of my visions. In the dark I felt comfort but not enough. I gave myself to the visions.

I was alone in a tree looking down on the side of a mountain. Below me a waterfall cascaded thousands of feet to a cloud of white spray and foam. Light reflected off of every single drop and spray of water. The sun shone down on me and I glittered in it where it caught my granite skin through the heavy branches of a tree. A noise far below me sounded and as I knew he would, he came. "Alice you can't always hide when you see something you don't like. You need to stop running from things." The boy with the brown hair lectured me.

"You don't know what it's like so shut up." I snapped at him turning away from the words that made sense.

"I don't know what it's like?" He growled back and I flinched away. "I have to see what you see every time in your head. I have to feel Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme's worry. I have to deal with it all. How do you think I don't know what it's like?" He asked in a low dangerous voice.

"Edward, it's different for you. You have to deal with some of my visions but you don't realize how real it is for me. I feel lost. I know I have Jasper but I still feel as if something is missing from me. Every day my mind is filled with futures, hundreds of them." I stopped and sighed looking down at the water again. "I don't know which is the truth. My whole life is uncertain lies, things that appear as real as you do now in my head but may never come to pass. Edward I'm afraid that it'll all be gone in an instant, and I'll be stuck in that dark place again."

"How can you be afraid it's not real," Edward asked confused for one of the first times in his life.

"Because, everything seems to be real. Even the futures that will never happen are as real as day in my head and my past is so confusing. I only remember dark and hurt. I'm afraid that in an instant I'll be stuck in the dark alone again. I'll be average with no way to get out, and no way to survive, and yet I'll still have the memory of a future that could have been, and never will." I sighed frustrated and uncertain.

"Alice, I'm sorry." He said reaching out, but I didn't let him. Instead I jumped from the tree. Cliff face traveled by my face slower than it should have and then I dove into the cloud of spray and the vision faded out.

I looked around to see the grassy hills covered in a bright moon which shown on the green and turned it all a silvery grey hue. Somehow I had been seeing for the whole time and yet been far away. I stood up and knew that the sun would come with the dawn. And so I ran and ran forever while the moon passed overhead and at last I found myself looking at something. Finally I saw it there, a shimmering pendant of a city hung high on a hill, and the sun rose over it, and it drew me in. I could feel something there something beckoning to me and I stopped my instincts telling me to be careful. This time I tried to see it. I tried to see the future. See what would come and it did come. A large brick room surrounded me and so did many others like me. They were cold with the blood red eyes that I feared but did not know why. The eyes I knew would someday fade into a beautiful amber but these beings were ancient, I could feel it, and yet they still had the eyes. They just stood looking at me before the oldest and most regal one said, "How can you not know what you are? Don't you feel it? Don't you feel the need?" And then it cut out again. It confused me but I did not push harder, not knowing what else to do but to go to the beautiful city. I ran and launched myself over the high walls leaping high enough to cover it easily, but not too high. And I moved to take a step but instantly two large men were there.

"Come with us." One of them said in a low but still smooth voice. I nodded knowing that if I went with them I would end up in that large room. They walked with me quickly but not so much that any old human would suspect anything. We only took the paths that lead through the shadows and I never was in direct sunlight but sometimes I would look down to the sun reflecting off the cobblestones and making my skin glow slightly.


End file.
